various way to meet and live
by LacieFuyu
Summary: Theseus/Leta Short One-shot Collection. Just because I think we need more them and I need it. Mostly set in AU but also can be Canon. (Fair warning for the seventh one shot, it set in canon and a certain au mixed. Uh angst?)
1. we are a team, let me take care of you

Hi! I am still working on a few fics besides this, basically I am just tired by the lack of theta and write this out of spite (and love). I will try to upload as we tried to heal series next week! and few other fics like Theta HG AU and this one shots.

* * *

Theseus didn't let Leta say anything. He could see from the way she walked, she was already half asleep. It was obvious that she only stayed awake because she was being stubborn. Leta kept insisting that she could go to the car by herself but she almost missed a step when they descended the stairs which only made him think that enough was enough and swooped her into his arms.

"Theseus!" She yelled half-heartedly.

"You are still sick and I can tell your tired, Leta," Theseus rolled his eyes, almost annoyed at his wife. "You still have a fever and just because you've had medicine doesn't mean you will heal instantly. Don't fight off the effect of medicine anymore. Just rest, darling."

"I guess….." Leta mumbled, eyes already drooping. "I just want to reach the car by myself at least…. So you won't be inconvenienced by me."

"There is no inconvenience when it comes to taking care of my wife, Leta." Theseus replied. He kissed her forehead loving as he adjusted her in his arms. "Sleep, I will be there when you wake up."

Not missing a beat, Leta settled her head closer to his shoulder and her breathing evened out as she drifted off. Theseus smiled, satisfied that Leta had finally stopped being stubborn and let herself be taken care of.

As Theseus left a hallway and walked into to the hospital lobby he could hear the whispers behind his back. Whether it was from nurses or patients he couldn't tell, but there was no subtlety in their whisperings; he could hear every word clearly. He was not sure why they needed to talk about him and his wife; was it really so strange for a man to carry his wife out of the hospital and to the car? He guessed people were just bored.

Theseus quickened his pace so he could get away from the prying eyes and hurriedly went to the car park. Adjusting his holds on Leta, he pulled his car key out and swiftly unlocked the car. Somehow he managed to manoeuvre the passenger side door open and very carefully, he placed Leta gently in the seat. Leta grunted in her sleep and Theseus couldn't help but chuckles, shaking his head fondly. He took a blanket and pillow from the backseat, adjusting the pillow behind her head, tightening her jackets and tucking her with the blankets.

Theseus put his hand on her forehead and checked her temperature. A smile appeared on his face, satisfied that it was already beginning to drop. Carefully shutting Leta's door, he walked around to the driver side, more than ready to leave the car park and go home. He just wanted Leta to rest more comfortably.

Unfortunately, they got stuck in a traffic jam on the way home. Frustrated, Theseus hit the wheel lightly, trying not to wake Leta. He leaned back and let out a long sigh. He could see that they were going to be stuck for a while, which annoyed him. This was going to suck.

Theseus glanced at Leta's sleeping form. She coughed lightly in her sleep but overall looked peaceful. He frowned at the dark circle under her eyes. They were much too dark for his liking. He really had to talk to Travers about overworking her. Travers might be his boss but he couldn't just let the man overwork his wife just because Leta was his secretary.

Theseus bit his lip, worried. Leta usually never worked to the point where she would get sick. He knew that it was usually himself that got sick from working himself to the bone. Leta had called him a walking disaster, especially when he had projects to handle or deadlines to meet. He would always forget to eat or was badly sleep deprived.

But Leta was always the one who took care of herself. So it had been surprising to wake up and find her with fever. According to the doctor, she was over-exhausted. The doctor told him to make sure she didn't go to work until she was recovered and make sure she slept well.

Theseus slipped a loose strand of hair behind her ear, in an attempt to keep it from falling in front of her face. She looked so peaceful that he couldn't help but feel tempted to pull his phone and snap a photo of her. He resisted, but the fact they were trapped in a traffic jam and were moving so slowly made Theseus' hand itch with wanting to take at least one photo.

After mentally debating with himself, he finally decided to do it. Just one photo, he convinced himself. With one swift move, he snapped a photo of her. A smile tugged at his lips as he looked at the photo. Not only was it clear, but Leta looked both peaceful and cute. It was as if the weight of the world had been taken from her shoulders and it made her look considerably younger. He had to bite his cheek to repress the hearty laugh that bubbled in him, worried that it could wake her up.

It took some time but eventually, they finally pulled into the car park of their flat. Theseus let out a sigh of relief. It had been driving him insane to be stuck for so long in the traffic jam. The drive between their flat and the hospital normally only took 30 minutes, but this time it had been 2 hours and he had gone a bit stir crazy.

Theseus slipped out from the driver seat and closed the door carefully. He walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. He shook Leta's shoulders gently.

"Leta, darling, time to wake up." Theseus whispered. Leta blinked sleepily at him, not yet registering where she was.

"Thes…? What...?" She muttered, her voice heavy with exhaustion. She tried to rub the sleep from her eyes and Theseus chuckled.

"We're home. C'mon, just a little bit further and you can go to sleep in the bed." Theseus told her, offering his right hand. She pushed away from the blanket and took his hand, swinging her legs out of the car. He helped her to stand, reaching out and holding her as she stumbled. "Oops, easy sweetheart."

"I am sorry, Thes." She apologised. She tried to stifle her yawn but to no avail, she let out a pretty big one.

Theseus chuckled and caressed her cheeks. She still felt rather warm. "Nothing to apologise for, Leta. You are still pretty warm and you look very tired. Sleeping in the car for long periods of time isn't the best idea when you've got a warm bed upstairs."

"You are right," She affirmed while massaging her neck. "It was pretty uncomfortable. Definitely not recommended."

"I know," He kissed her temple and began to lead her inside. "Time to go home and give you a chance to rest properly." Theseus kept a gentle hold on her as he led her upstairs. she was still rather sleepy and looked like she would fall asleep the second her head hit the pillow. Leta grumbled that the lift was too long. He could agree with that; It did feel too long.

Theseus immediately brought her to their room but told her to not sleep yet; she still had to eat something. He took her pyjama from their wardrobe and handed them to her as he left to reheat the soup he made this morning. He filled a glass with hot water and put it on the tray. After a bit, the glass of water was joined by a spoon and a bowl of soup.

Theseus brought the trays back to their room and smiled as he saw Leta was trying to stay awake. He put the tray on the nightstand and then sat down on the bed next to her. He caressed Leta's forehead.

"Too sleepy?"

"Mhhmm….."

"Alright, just sleep for now. I will reheat the soup again later." Theseus replied. He kissed her forehead gently before standing up. He was about to leave when Leta caught his wrist. He raised one of his eyebrows, asking her an unspoken question.

"It's just- I am sorry and thank you, Thes." Leta said. Theseus stared at her for a beat and then flick her forehead lightly. She yelped, her voice hoarse. "Thes!"

"Stop apologising. I am going to take care of you because I am your husband. A husband wants to take care of his wife and will do whatever he can to help." He pointed out. "Also, remember what I said when I proposed? We are a team and that means we will always be there for each other, especially when you need me like this. You are always looking out for me, so really Leta. There is nothing to apologise about."

Theseus gave her a big grin, one that stretched from ear to ear. Leta smiled back and nodded. She tugged his hand, Leta asking him a simple question before he could say anything else.

"Please stay with me until I sleep."

Theseus was surprised but nodded. He sat back down on the bedside and helped her settle under the covers. Leta's hand was still holding his hand tightly. He caressed her the back of it lovingly with his thumb, lulling her to sleep. It didn't take long for Leta to fall asleep, but even though he could leave, he didn't want to. Leta's hand was still wrapped around his and he wasn't willing to pull away. A thought flashed on his mind as he stared at their joined hands and a smile found its way on his face.

 _This is where we belong._

* * *

Hit me in tumblr or twitter

LacieFuyu

P.S for this one, I accept Theta requests. Just drop it in my ask.


	2. a helpful coincidence

Hi! I have come back with another one shot for you guys! Enjoy!

Betaed by SunMagic264 ;)

The prompt for this one is 'This is a nine-hour-long plane ride, we're sitting together and you're deathly afraid of flying' Another modern AU ;)

* * *

Leta didn't know what her little brother had in mind when he suddenly sent her ticket to America to visit him while he studied abroad. She already had way to much work on her hands and she was ready to tell him she couldn't visit him and would try to next time. Corvus told her there was a surprise that he had been working on for a few months and he needed her to be there. He was going to appear in a new show on Broadway and it would mean the world if she could be there for opening night.

And what could she say to that? Definitely not no.

So after talking with her boss, Travers, Leta organised to take a week of holiday leave. She had never taken any before so it had piled up quite a lot. Travers didn't really have a good reason to keep her there, so let her go without piling on any more projects to her already massive workload. She was glad for that; it was already too much work for one person to be happy with doing.

Finally, Leta was in the airport, getting ready to board the plane to New York. She hoped that at least that everything would happen smoothly but she knew that probably wishful thinking. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any delays. It was a long flight and it was already going to be tiresome without issues at the airport making it more tiresome.

What she didn't expect was to encounter was a familiar face from work, especially not sitting in the seat next to hers once she had gotten onto the plane. He sat there, very obviously tense, with his hands folded in front of his chest. "Theseus?" Leta gasped, eyes wide.

Theseus turned his head, his eyes registering her quickly before widening in surprise. "Leta? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, you know." Leta chuckles as she sat down, eyes not leaving his face. Theseus looked like a deer in headlights. She shook her head, amused. "Why do you look like as if I found you doing something illegal?"

"Well, I am-" He looked away, she could see the blush that had appeared on his cheeks. "I just didn't expect someone I know on this flight and in the seat next to me, nonetheless."

"Why?" She asked, curious. "Do you have fear of flying?" Theseus immediately tensed after she said that. _Bingo,_ she thought. He turned his face back to her, cheeks still red with embarrassment. She grinned, reassuring him. "It's fine you know."

"I am sorry…." Theseus apologised, as he scratched his cheek.

"Now you're not making sense." Leta snorted. "Why are you saying sorry for something you cannot help?"

"Well," He shrugged, "Most people are annoyed with me when they sit beside me on a flight. So, on the chance that I annoy you, consider it a sorry in advance I guess."

"Well, it's fine with me. You don't have to worry about my reaction. I don't mind." Theseus still looked unsure about it and she couldn't stop the snort. "Seriously, Theseus. You said we are friends, right? Or were you joking?" She quipped.

"No! I really mean it!" Theseus denied. He looked really almost hurt by her question. He cleared his throat. "I am just used to being teased about this and I expected everyone to be the same regardless of whether you are my friends or not. And, Leta really, we are friends."

His eyes were full of conviction that she felt bad for teasing him about their friendship. Sometimes she forgot even though most people whispered behind her back over her family reputation, there were always people like Theseus and Newt. They always meant what they said. "Sorry, Theseus. I was only teasing." She apologised. "Anyway, don't worry about your fear. I am not going to tease or think badly of you because of it."

"Thank you, Leta." He smiled brightly. His smile had always been contagious and she promptly smiled back.

"Is this why I never hear of you taking business trips overseas?" She asked.

"You got me," He smiled sheepishly. "If I could help it, I try to not to. It's just so scary to get into a torpedo-shaped chunk of metal and get thrown across the Atlantic. How are people even sure it won't suddenly fall out of the sky? I don't get it!"

Leta giggled. "Because there is a thing called physics and the people who build and fly planes know what they are doing." She patted his back comfortingly. "It will be fine. I'm here. Don't worry, alright?"

Theseus nodded. She could see he was still quite nervous. "So, what has tempted you to brave the flight to New York?"

"Remember when Newt told us that he had a girlfriend in New York?" Leta nodded, remembering the email that Newt had sent to both of them about Tina Goldstein. He had attached a cute photo of the two of them together smiling shyly at each other, but glowing with happiness. "She will appear on Broadway and Newt wants to introduce me to her properly. He rarely wants to do anything with me so I am excited to see him and to meet her. Newt sounded quite proud of her and I'm quite curious to learn what kind of person she is."

"Anyone that can capture his heart must really be amazing. He is not someone that falls someone easily." Leta pointed out.

Theseus chuckled. "You are right. She must have been quite something." He paused. "And you, Leta? Why are you going to America?"

"Oh coincidentally, Corvus is also appearing on Broadway. I almost refused since he only asked me to come for a visit at first and because of Travers' never-ending list of work for me but when Corvus told me about being on Broadway, there was no way I could say no."

"I can't believe it," Theseus snorted. "We are really weak when it comes to our siblings, aren't we?"

"We are." Leta agreed and the two shared a laugh.

They chatted happily for a while, in an attempt to distract Theseus from their impending departure. But as soon as the pilot's voice came over the speakers announcing that they were going to take-off soon, Theseus paled.

"Theseus, it's fine really." She murmured as she placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "It will be fine."

Theseus didn't answer, only nodding stiffly. She sighed and eyed him worryingly. It was kind of bizarre to see her self-assured and confident friend become so pale and scared. She knew everyone always had something that scared them but Theseus always gave her the impression that he wasn't scared of anything. Maybe she had misread it and his attitude was more about people expecting him to act in a certain way. Maybe she had done that too.

Leta faced forward as they took off, bracing herself for Theseus' emotional impact. Unsure of what to expect, she dared to glance at Theseus. He was as white as a sheet and had started to tremble, his whole body shaking fearfully. Without giving herself the time to second guess herself, Leta reached out, grabbed his hand and held it reassuringly. He immediately squeezed her hand tightly, as if she was his lifeline and his existence depended on it. His eyes were still squeezed tightly shut until they felt the plane stabilise in the air. He didn't even dare to look up and he was still trembling while holding her hand.

"Theseus, Hey," She said carefully as she covered their joined hands with her free one. "It's fine now." He dared to look up at her for a second and she gave her best reassuring smile. "It's fine. I am here." He nodded stiffly. She could see the sheen of cold sweat glistening on his skin. She didn't say anything. She caressed his hand with her hand, comforting him.

After a while, he broke the silence between them. "I am so sorry, Leta."

"Nothing to apologise, Theseus. You have fear of flying, you can't help it." She tilted her head. "Do you feel better now?" She asked.

Theseus gave her a small smile and nodded. "Yes, a bit better. It was weird, I could hear my own heartbeat before." He laughed a bit and then smiled sheepishly at her. His cheeks were red again. "Also, I am sorry I didn't mean to squeeze your hand so tightly. I hope I didn't hurt you."

She had actually forgotten about that. Leta looked down at their hands, he positioned it in a weird angle. She released it. "It didn't hurt." She showed him her hand just so he was sure. It was rather red but that was all. "I am fine, Theseus."

Theseus let out a relieved sigh. "I am glad to know that."

The plane struck another patch of turbulence and Theseus immediately shut his eyes and began trembling again.

"Theseus, open your eyes." Leta murmured. She reached over and took his cheek, turning his face gently towards her. He slowly opened his eyes, and she could see the fear that danced in his irises. "Don't look at the window, I will close it. When it becomes too much, just hold my hand. It's a long flight after all."

"I am-"

"No apologies, Theseus Scamander." She reminded him sternly.

He smiled weakly. "Thank you, Leta."

"You're welcome, Theseus."

They spent the rest of flight talking and when it lulled into silence in between conversations it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. Theseus avoided looking anywhere near the window even though she had pulled down the cover. Anytime the plane hit turbulence again, he would grab her hand and squeeze tightly. To help to distract him, she shared her headphones with him and started to talk about the music from her shuffling playlist. Sometimes she would just explain why she loved a song or tell him the story behind the artists' music.

The thing she really liked about Theseus was that he would listen to people. He didn't make fun of anyone for being passionate about things that he didn't understand. Instead of mocking people, he would ask more to try and understand it.

Leta had always admired that part of him and was always grateful to have such a supportive friend.

Theseus fell asleep about two hours before they were due to land and Leta couldn't help but sigh in relief. She allowed herself to sneak a glance at him as he slept, smiling when she saw how peaceful he looked. He had looked tired before take off but because he had been on edge he hadn't been able to fall asleep like the rest of the passengers. She was glad her pointless talk actually made him relax enough to help him drift off.

Leta spent the rest of the flight listening to music, humming it quietly. It was some time before they finally arrived in New York. She was glad it was such a smooth landing because she was sure Theseus would have jumped out of his seat if it had been rough.

"Theseus, wake up. We've arrived in New York," Leta said as she gently shook his shoulder. Theseus rubbed his eyes, looking around disoriented as he blinked at her sleepily. "C'mon time to leave the torpedo-shaped chunk of metal." She teased. That earned her a hearty laugh from Theseus.

After finally getting through security, they walked to the arrival gates together. Through the crowd of people, they spotted a nervous-looking Newt waiting for Theseus. The brothers spotted each other and Newt waved them over. Leta looked around for Corvus, but couldn't spot him, so decided to follow Theseus as he approached Newt.

Newt's eyes widened in surprise as he spotted her. "Theseus! And Leta! Hello!" Newt said excitedly. Leta shook her head fondly when she saw Theseus dropped his baggage to hug Newt. _As expected of the number one hugger in the company_ , she mused. Newt who was still as awkward as ever just let Theseus hug him, patting his brother's back briefly. Leta giggled at the display of brotherly-affection. Their dynamic had always been like that and it never failed to amuse her.

"Are you fine? I am sorry, I forgot about your fear of flying," Newt apologised.

"I am fine," Theseus said, grinning. He ruffled his brother's hair and then gestured his chin at Leta. "Luckily, my seat was beside Leta and she helped me through it."

"Thanks for that, Leta." Newt smiled. "Oh, Corvus told me that he was supposed to be the one to pick you up but both Tina and Corvus are stuck in rehearsal, so I offered to pick you up as well, seeing as I was already coming out here to meet Theseus."

"Wait, so both your girlfriend and Leta's brother are in the same musical?" Theseus interjected

"Yes, Theseus."

"Should I consider this to be a coincidence or…"

"It's a coincidence! I swear!"

"Kidding, Newt. I was only teasing you." Theseus chuckled. He turned to Leta. "Let's watch their musical together and then we will go out to dinner, Leta. My treat."

"You don't need to do that, Theseus."

"Just let me thank you for helping me through the flight, please?"

Leta couldn't resist his sincere smile and relented. "Fine, Theseus."

"Thank you, Leta."

"Only you would take me out to dinner and thank me for accepting it. And it just because I sat next to you on a flight." Leta smiled fondly. "You are a strange man, Mr. Scamander."

"Only for you, Ms. Lestrange."

* * *

Hit me at tumblr or twitter

LacieFuyu


	3. series of (not so) unfortunate accident

It's really not my best but I hope you guys enjoy it.

Once again thanks for my beta ,SunMagic264. You're a life saver.

* * *

Theseus stepped inside the lift, unable to help the nerves that jolted through him. He looked down at the bouquet of flowers he had, hoping she would like it. He had accidentally hit someone with his car. Thankfully, it had been nothing too serious but it _could have been_ and he was nervous regardless. The last time he visited the woman he had hit she was still unconscious. She didn't know that the person who had landed her to the hospital had visited her for almost a week now.

If he were being honest, he was afraid of what her reaction would be. Theseus knew he had to apologise. Even though he already covered the cost of her hospital bills, it would be unbecoming of him to not apologise about it. He mentally prepared himself to be yelled at for not paying attention and causing an accident. The doctor already said that she was lucky there were no life-threatening injuries. The worst she had gotten was a concussion and a fractured foot. The doctors were sure that the concussion would have healed by now. Now, her biggest problem was her foot; according to the doctor it would take at least six to eight weeks to heal properly (more or less).

He finally reached the door of her room, mentally preparing himself before knocking. There was no response at first. He was about to knock on the door again when there was finally a voice from inside.

"Enter!"

Theseus opened the door and his breath caught in his throat. She sat on the bed with her dark brown hair let down and sunshine streaming in from the window danced on her dark skin. There was a bandage around her forehead and her fractured foot. She turned her head in his direction. Her brown eyes stared at him curiously. She gave him a little smile. "Who might you be?"

Snapped out of his reverie, Theseus closed the door behind him and approached her bedside warily. He cleared his throat and introduced himself. "My name is Theseus. Theseus Scamander."

"What an unique name. Not that I have any right to criticise with my odd surname." She chuckled. "My name is Leta. Leta Lestrange."

Theseus stared at her for a bit before forcing himself to swallow down the lump in his throat. "Actually, I am here to apologise to you, Ms. Lestrange." Ms. Lestrange raised one of her eyebrows in confusion. His eyes dropped to the floor as he continued. "I was the one who hit you with my car. My apologies, I should have been more careful. I am so sorry, Ms. Lestrange."

He didn't dare to raise his head, afraid of what he would see. But instead of the harsh words he expected, she chuckled. "Mr. Scamander, It's fine. I'm not the type to hold a grudge, so please do not feel like you are indebted to me. Everything is fine now."

"But I could have seriously injured you!" Theseus insisted as his eyes sought out her own for the first time. "I-I could have crippled you, or worse. Please accept my apology, Ms. Lestrange."

Ms. Lestrange stared at him, speechless. There was a surprise painted in her dark eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but immediately closed her mouth again. Silence fell for what felt like hours before she finally smiled at him. "Alright, I will accept your apology but on one condition."

"What is it?" Theseus asked.

"Stop calling me, Ms. Lestrange." She smiled brightly. "Call me Leta and I will consider us even, Mr. Scamander."

"Are you sure that's enough?" He asked with an uncharacteristically small voice. "I feel terrible for not doing more."

"I said what I said, Mr. Scamander." She snorted.

"I understand." Theseus scratched his cheek, embarrassed. "Thank you, Leta." He gave her a sheepish smile that she responded to with a grin. Remembering the bouquet of flowers, he offered it to her. "I know it's nothing special but it was the only thing that I could think of to bring with me. I hope you love it, Leta."

Leta took the bouquet from his hand. She examined each flower, smiling brightly. "It's such a nice bouquet, thank you Mr.-"

"It's Theseus." He cut her off

"Huh?" She muttered, confused.

"Just call me, Theseus. It feels quite odd that I get to call you Leta but you keep calling me Mr. Scamander." Theseus explained.

Leta chuckled and shook her head fondly. "Fine, Theseus is it." They exchanged smiles, any leftover tension evaporating. "You must be tired from standing, Theseus. Please sit."

Theseus grinned sheepishly and pulled the chair near to the bed and sat down. For some reason, Theseus found it easy to talk with Leta. Apparently, they shared a lot of similar interest and they chatted for hours without a hint of awkwardness. Before Theseus could even comprehend how much time had passed, the Nurse interrupted them, telling Theseus that visiting hours were over and it was time for him to leave.

"I am sorry. I didn't check the time." He said with a sheepish smile on his face. The nurse looks frustrated (she must have heard that every day of her working life) and told Leta that she would be in for her nightly check up soon and that her guest should have left before then. The nurse closed the door with a slightly aggressive click and Theseus couldn't help but feel embarrassed, scratching his cheek bashfully.

Theseus turned back to Leta. "Apparently, that's my cue to leave, Leta." He stood up and gave her a bright smile. "I will visit again tomorrow."

Leta blinked at him. "Why would you want to visit again tomorrow?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Theseus asked back, tilting his head in confusion. "I mean if you don't want me to visit, I won't-"

"No!" Leta interrupted. "I really appreciate it. I mean most people wouldn't even try to get to know the people they accidentally run over with a car. They would try to get away with it or run away and here you are who came and apologised in the sweetest and most sincere way AND covered my medical bills-" Theseus made to interject, but Leta continued "-Yes, I heard about that. All of your kindness has been totally unexpected. You really are strange, Theseus Scamander."

Theseus chuckled. "A strange person meets the Lestrange sounds perfect, doesn't it?" Theseus quipped. He didn't think it was really funny, a bit lame even, but to his surprise, Leta giggled. Without giving himself a chance to second guess, Theseus offered her his hand. Leta was confused and gave him a questioning look. "This will sound awkward but-" He cleared his throat "-I am Theseus Scamander and I would be love to be your friend, Leta Lestrange."

Leta's eyes widened, a silence hovering in the air as his extended hand hung awkwardly in between them. He was about to pull his hand back and apologise for being so weird and forward when Leta suddenly burst out laughing. One of those laughs that took over her entire body. It was a beautiful sight and Theseus felt a happy warm feeling rush through him. The crinkle of her eyes and the smile that stretched across her face stunned him. He almost wished he had taken a photo of her and recorded her laugh. He desperately wanted to commit that moment to memory.

He was still confused and a little embarrassed, not to mention his outstretched hand was still hanging awkwardly between them. But the sight of Leta laughing so beautifully in front of him was a fair price for awkwardness. Finally, Leta composed herself, covering her mouth to stifle her giggles. Theseus wanted to pretend to be hurt by her laughter, but couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"I am sorry, Theseus." Leta said finally. "I didn't mean to laugh like that but you keep surprising me. In a nice way too, I might add." She took his hand and shook it lightly. "I am Leta Lestrange and I am more than happy to have a friend like you, Theseus."

They exchanged a smile as he responded back. "I am glad to hear that." The sound of the nurse's foot tapping on the floor outside the room made Theseus realise he _had_ to leave. "I definitely have to go or I would get my ear bitten off by the nurse." He stood up and made for the door. "Bye Leta. I will visit again tomorrow." He smiled.

"I will look forward to that, Theseus." Leta smiled back. He opened the door, coming face to face with the nurse. She stared at him, definitely unamused. Theseus gave her a sheepish grin before leaving.

At that time, Theseus didn't know that the unintended result of befriending and visiting Leta constantly. How helping her when she was discharged and maintaining and growing the friendship between them after would bloom into something more.

He would eventually call himself Leta Lestrange's husband, but that story was something for another time.

But now, this was just the beginning.

* * *

Hit me on tumblr or twitter

LacieFuyu


	4. a lucky charm

This time around the prompt is 'roommate has a nightmare and doesn't want to sit alone at night'. Take liberty with it and play around. Betaed by SunMagic264. Enjoy reading!

* * *

Leta opened her eyes, blinking sleepily at the ceiling of her bedroom. She was not sure what woke her up. Without words, her hands grappled in the dark for her phone, checking the time. Her eyes narrowed at the screen, annoyed that it was barely past two in the morning. Trying to get back to sleep now would be impossible. Last time this had happened, she had just tossed and turned until the sun rose, not able to get another second of sleep. Ever since then she had always made sure to do something before trying to sleep again.

Leta decided to go and make herself hot cocoa. It usually helped her to start feeling sleepy again. She sat up, stretched out her tired body and stifled her yawn. As her legs swung out of the bed and her feet hit the floor, there was a flash of lightning followed by a roll of thunder.

She jolted out of bed as it happened, not expecting it in the slightest. Leta approached the window and pushed the curtain aside. Outside, heavy rain was falling fast and flashes of lightning lit up the sky from afar. It must have been the thunder that had woken her up. She rubbed her arms, trying to get herself some warm. It was a tad too cold for her liking.

Fetching her hoodie from the wardrobe, Leta put it on over the top of her pyjamas. Feeling warmth wash over her as she pulled the hoodie over her head, Leta went outside and darkness greeted her again. Fear crept up in her chest. She always found it hard to not to be scared by how dark the flat would get at nighttime and when all the lights were turned off. It felt like the darkness took over. She shook her head, trying to get rid of her fear and assure herself there was nothing to be scared of. After all, it was not like she didn't turn off the light every time she slept.

On her way to the kitchen, she passed her boyfriend's bedroom door. Theseus had left it open and Leta couldn't help but chuckle to herself quietly; Theseus often left his bedroom's door open because one of Newt's cats, Einstein, would always end up on his bed.

Leta was about to close the door when she noticed there was something off. She heard rapid and panicked breathing followed by incoherent words from inside. She rushed into his room and found Theseus thrashing around in his sleep.

Leta immediately approached him. Theseus's face was covered in cold sweat and he looked like he was in pain. The words that came out of his mouth were barely coherent. She only managed to make out the words _stop_ and _sorry_. She bit her lip, worry; being trapped within a nightmare was an awful experience. She knew it all too well from first-hand experience. Slowly, she touched his shoulder, shaking him gently as she tried to wake him up. "Thes... Theseus, hey darling," She whispered. "Please wake up."

Leta had to step back as he suddenly lashed out, his left hand swinging towards her powerfully. It surprised her, but she should have known better; sometimes people didn't react well when being suddenly woken up, especially when they were having a nightmare. Theseus immediately sat up, his harsh breaths echoing through the bedroom. His eyes were filled with panic and fear, and although their gazes met, it was as if he didn't recognise her. She could tell that he was so overwhelmed by his emotions that it was making it difficult for him to come back to reality. She reached for him again."Theseus, hey," She tried again and smiled at him despite knowing he wouldn't be able to recognise her properly. "It's me, Leta."

It took a whole minute for the realisation to dawn on him. "Leta..?"

"Yes," Leta answered, relief flooding her. "It's me, Thes."

"I am-," Theseus glanced back and forth between her and his surroundings, confusion clear in his eyes. "What was I-"

"You had a nightmare, Thes." Leta answered. She approached him and caressed his cheek gently. She could feel Theseus lean into her touch as if seeking reassurance. "Are you alright?"

Theseus bit his lip. Leta knew that was a question with an obvious answer but she had asked anyway because sometimes it was better to admit something wasn't alright. He never mentioned suffering from bad nightmares before. When they slept together he had always slept well. She was usually the one woken up by a nightmare and he would be the one who would calm her down. But tonight was different. She sat down on the bedside and looked at him with concern. He saw the look on her face and sighed.

"I am… not alright." His head dropped down to rest on her shoulder. She brushed his hair back, trying to make him feel better. His hair was still wet with cold sweat and he was still trembling. Not to mention the cold air was not helping. She wrapped her arms around him and rocked him slowly, whispering words of comfort on his ear. It must have worked because she felt his muscles relax and the trembling finally stopped. She kissed his temple and sighed in relief.

"I've got you, Thes. I've got you." She whispered again.

Theseus nodded against her shoulder and sighed. "Thank you, Leta."

"You're welcome, Thes." She pulled back and held his face in her hands. "Do you want to go to back to sleep?"

Theseus shook his head. "I don't want to take the chance of having a nightmare again. The last one was too vivid."

Leta nodded and kissed his forehead. "Do you want hot cocoa? I was going to make some."

"Sure, I would love some." Leta immediately stood up and offered her hand to him. He accepted it gratefully and pulled himself up. Their eyes met, and Leta could see the concern he held in them. . "Why are you awake? Did _you_ have another nightmare?"

"No, no," She shook her head. "I was awoken by the thunder. You know that I can never get back to sleep after being woken up." She shrugged and shot him another smile. She wanted to ask him about the nightmare but held back because she knew Theseus would tell her eventually, in his own time. "Wear your jacket, Thes. It's cold."

Theseus nodded. He grabbed the jacket on the floor near his bed and put it on. She shook her head fondly as she watched him wore the jacket. She told him to hang the jacket so it won't look crumpled but then again Theseus always had a habit to let his clothes scattered around in the bedroom. He knew why she arched her eyebrows and just flashed an innocent smile at her. She couldn't help herself but chuckles at her boyfriend's antics.

They held hands as they walked to the living room. Leta could tell that Theseus didn't want to be alone right now and had never felt more grateful for the open-plan kitchen and living room. She couldn't help but notice his stolen glances at her as she made the cocoa. The nightmare must have been bad; she had never seen him so vulnerable.

Usually, Theseus always looked strong but tonight had shown her another side of him. Leta hoped Theseus would understand that she would never judge him for having a nightmare. Just like how she knew that he never judged her for her own nightmares. If there had been anything she had learnt after befriending and dating him was that he was always kind to everyone else, but rarely to himself. He held himself to a high standard most of the time, especially because of how his parents always put him on a pedestal. He would always berate himself whenever he found that he couldn't do something that was expected of him. That was rare but always painful for Leta to watch.

He always there for her and this time around he would be there for him. _Always_.

Leta sat down next to him and gave him his hot cocoa. "Don't drink it immediately, Thes. It's still hot."

Theseus chuckled at that. "I won't. That was just that one time," He shook his head fondly and blew the hot cocoa in an attempt to cool it down enough to drink. "I won't make the same mistake again. It was dumb of me though."

Leta grinned. "No Theseus, you were nervous and just being polite which is never a good combination. Luckily, Corvus took a liking to you immediately for it."

"I thought your father would kill me that time. I didn't mean to spit the tea in his face." Theseus groaned. "I was so embarrassed."

"My father can be a jerk. He deserved it, Thes." Leta giggled. "That was one of the best moments of my life."

Theseus chuckled. "At least you were amused, dear."

"Oh, always." Leta winked at him and he laughed. It was really nice to hear and she always found it very contagious. She couldn't help herself but laugh along with him. They had to put their mugs down so they wouldn't spill the cocoa as they tried to stifle their laughter. They couldn't risk waking up their flatmates. They would be so cranky, especially Newt and Tina. Both of them were morning people but without their respective fuels, namely tea and coffee, they were basically a pair of cranky zombies.

Theseus laid his head on her shoulder again, having finally managing to stop laughing. She rested her head on his, feeling content. They fell quiet. The only sound they could hear was the rain hitting the windows and the occasional clap of thunder. It was comfortable and warm to be snuggled up on the sofa with Theseus. She felt that she could feel asleep right there but then Theseus broke the silence with his words.

"I am sorry, Leta." Theseus apologised. He sounded so guilty that, even though she had expected it, she couldn't help but feel annoyed.

"Seriously, Theseus Scamander." Leta sighed. "There is nothing to apologise about. You had a nightmare and you couldn't control it. It's fine." She took his hand, holding it tightly. "You know that you can be vulnerable with me, right? I will never judge you for anything." She kissed his temple, her voice barely more than a whisper. "I am never afraid of showing you every side of me because I know you will always accept and love it. I love all of you, even the parts of you that you don't like. So allow me to do the same for you, Theseus. You don't always have to be strong or be that person everyone expects you to be. Not with me, _ever._ "

She could feel Theseus bury his face deeper into her shoulder. "Thank you, Leta. Thank you." He whispered back softly.

"You're welcome, Thes."

A beat of silence floated between them.

"You know about the nightmare…." He hesitated for a moment before pushing on and continuing. "It was memories of something that happened when I was a lot younger. It happened around this time of year. I always have the same nightmare, without fail, when the day approaches."

"What happened, Thes?" Leta asked.

"Someone died in front of me and it was my fault." Theseus revealed. "I didn't see the car coming since I was in hurry but someone pushed me out of the way and that person died while trying to save my life. I could never forgive myself for that." His voice trembled with a sadness she had never heard from him before, his tears soaking into her hoodie. "Every nightmare is the same. I watch the scene over and over again. I just want it to stop and I always apologise for it. It should be m-"

"Theseus!" Leta immediately pulled back, holding his head in her hands. His eyes were brimming with tears. "Don't say that! That person gave their life to save yours. Please don't say it should have been you that died to. You need to live your life so that person didn't die in vain. Live for yourself and live for them!. So that person knows, wherever they are, that the person they gave their life for is okay and thankful for their sacrifice." She caressed his cheek lovingly and gave him a watery smile. "You said it to me yourself once. That life is precious because we only have one chance. Just like you tell me to cherish my existence, please cherish yours, Theseus." Their foreheads touched as she stared directly to his eyes. "I love you, Theseus. Let me love every part of you just like how you love every part of me."

Theseus pulled her into his arms and whispered. "I love you, Leta Laurena Lestrange. I love every part of you with my whole being."

"And I love you too, Theseus Apollo Fortis Scamander." Leta whispered back as she returned the hug. She knew he needed that. "Please always remember that."

As their hot cocoa went cold and the rain kept falling heavily, they fell asleep in each other's arms. They found warmth and comfort in each other as the peaceful darkness claimed them.

Later that morning, their flatmates found them on the sofa, sound asleep and tangled together. They didn't have the heart to wake them up, But that didn't stop them from taking a photo of them.

When Tina told her about the photo, Leta asked for a copy for it and kept it safe in her wallet. That photo quickly became her favourite out all of the photos they had together.

 _A lucky charm_.

* * *

Hit me in tumblr or twitter

LacieFuyu


	5. is it a date?

The prompt for this week. You're afraid that you'll lose me in big crowds so you always hold my hand but now you just hold my hand when there's only, like, five people around and I'm getting very suspicious.

This is definitely not my best. And Unbetaed.

Regardless, hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

It was Saturday night when Theseus asked her to accompany him. Leta had been surprised because it was unusual for Theseus to asked her out without the others. He sounded so nervous over the phone and it made her even more confused because Theseus Scamander never sounded nervous.

At least, not until now.

Leta agreed to meet up with him in thirty minutes. As she prepared to go, Leta couldn't help but wondering why Theseus sounded so nervous. Over the years of knowing the older Scamander, she didn't remember he ever sounded that nervous.

Theseus was Newt's older brother that five years older than him. He always looked out for everyone in their group. People usually had this first impression, where he was this cold and stiff person but everyone who knew him personally would never associate him with such words. If anything Theseus was one of the biggest dorks in their little group. He was self-assured, reliable, stern but also kind, sweet and funny.

Theseus always loved hanging out with them despite being a lot older. Leta remembered how he used to pick Newt up and treat them with snacks. And when he had a car, he often drove them to their house or bring them out of town for holiday. Now they were in college and Theseus often had to go for a business trip, he rarely could do that again but he would always try when their schedule clear.

Leta chuckles. She guessed she just had to see for herself what made the older Scamander nervous. She saw her reflection, a smile graced her face. The white shirt with jeans and then the beige coat made her look casual and yet, at the same time classy. Satisfied, she applied light make up and also decide to bring gloves, in case it was getting too cold. Despite already in the middle of March, it was still a tad too cold for her liking.

Leta planned to tie her hair up but decided against it, opted for letting her hair down naturally instead. She examined her reflection once more and satisfied with her appearance. She was about to leave her bedroom when suddenly there were knocks on her bedroom's door. She arched her eyebrows before she swung open the door. Corvus stood in front of her with a teasing grin on his face. The glint on his eyes meant that he found out about something amusing.

"Corvus….. What?" Leta asked.

"A certain Scamander waiting in the front door, for you." Corvus replied. He giggled before continued. "I know that Newt and you are just best friends since he already dating Tina but who would have thought you get the older one."

Her hand pinched one of Corvus's cheek. "Well, you have such a smart mouth I see."

"Ouch, Leta! Stop it!" Corvus begged.

Leta released the cheek and playfully slapped her little brother's shoulder. "Stop being a smart ass, Corvus."

"Fine, fine." He grumbled. He was already leaving before he turned his back only to say. "Have a nice date, Leta!" He grinned before ran away immediately.

Leta could only shake her head in amusement at her little brother's antics. Some things just didn't change she guessed. When she opened the door, Leta couldn't help but let out a giggle when she saw Theseus was humming as he waited for her outside the flat. The sound of her giggle made him turned around, and he smiled brightly at her. "Leta!"

Leta returned the smile. "Hi, Theseus. I hope you didn't wait too long."

"Nah, it's fine." Theseus replied. "I just arrived. Anyway, ready to go?" He grinned.

"Sure, Theseus." Leta answered. But then she tilted her head, asking him a question "Where are we going thought?"

Theseus laughed. "It's not far from here. C'mon Leta, you would love it."

"I am going to trust you on it, Theseus." She smiled.

Theseus drove them toward the South Bank but in the way, they stopped at the coffee shop. He felt a little bit sleepy and need some strong coffee he said. He left her in the car and came back with two drinks with him. She insisted to pay for it but he didn't let her, her every attempt to slipped the money always failed that she had to give up and accepted the drink.

Leta was fairly surprised when she realised it was her favourite tea, chamomile tea. "How are you still remember my favourite tea?"

"I always remember, Leta." Theseus smiled. There were this twinkles in his eyes that make her cheeks darkening. She knew that Theseus always been a charming person but it felt like she never really notice it until now. Leta cleared her throat, trying to get rid of her embarrassment.

"Anyway," Leta said, changing the topic. "Since when you drinking coffee? I don't remember you ever drink it before."

"It's Tina's fault actually," Theseus answered. "She has been trying to make Newt drink coffee but somehow I am the one who got convinced to drink it. Now I drink either tea or coffee on a daily basis." He paused a beat before added. "I still hate Espresso thought. It's too bitter."

"Ah yes, I remember Newt and Tina argued about tea and coffee nowadays, trying to make each other love the drink." Leta recalled. "Everyone is amused. They will drink it but then complaining later. And yet that keep happening. They are impossible." She shook her head in amusement.

"They really are," Theseus agreed.

They spent the rest of the trip talking about their recent activities. Leta didn't realise how she missed talking with Theseus. He was a naturally funny person and always capable of bringing a positive mood when they needed it. She always felt happy near Theseus but she never really understand why either. Hearing him laughed and smiled, make her wanted to laughs and smile too.

Such a weird and yet, a pleasant feeling.

It didn't take a long time for them to arrive at the South Bank. As soon as she opened the passenger's door, the cold wind ambushed her. She tightened the coat around her. It was too cold and it supposed to be spring already. She also expected it to be crowded but not this crowded. She mentally groaned because she knew it would end up a disaster if she were lost.

And then, Theseus offered her his hand.

"What…?" Leta arched one of her eyebrows, confused.

"It's far more crowded then I expect and I don't want to lose you in the crowd, Leta." Theseus tilted his head and asked. "Could I hold your hand?" He gave her a coy smile.

For some reason, she felt her cheeks darkening. She took his hand and let him lead her to wherever he planned to. They strolled the path near the river and admired the sight. Theseus started to talk about London's eye history. She listened to him attentively, amused by how passionate he was about it.

There was something that was on her mind though. Why did he keep holding her hand?

They already reached a part where it was less crowded and if he let go of her hand, she won't be lost within the crowd. She kept thinking until she fell into a conclusion. Without thinking twice, she blurted out a question. "Theseus, is this a date?"

Theseus stared at her, and not even a whole second his face turned red. "I mean…. I thought you realise, Leta." He scratched his cheek, embarrassed.

"Wait," Leta blinked. "Is that why you sounded so nervous in the phone?"

"Asked your long-time crush on a date would make anyone nervous." Theseus shrugged. He bit his lips. "Do you hate it? I can drive you home-"

"No!" She cut off. "I mean it's fine, Theseus. I just realise it now but I really enjoy it."

"Really?"

"Yes, Theseus. It's fine." Leta affirmed. And then she frowned. "Wait, did you say I am your long-time crush?"

If it were possible, his face turned even more crimson. "Yes," He cleared his throat. "Since two years ago, precisely."

"I can't believe it."

"You should believe it because the guy himself telling you, Leta."

"Are you going to ask me as your girlfriend?" Leta asked him, curious.

"Well….." Theseus trailed off, tilted his head. "If we had more dates, I would. But I don't want to make you uncomfortable with immediately asking that."

"Such a gentleman," Leta giggled. "Is this mean you are going to bring me to more dates?"

"If you wished for it, I will." He smiled coyly.

"Then, that's good." Leta smiled back. "I do love spending time with you, Theseus."

"You do?"

"I do."

"Is this mean we can go on with our current date?" He asked.

"We can," Leta answered. "I can answer yet about the unspoken question but let's decide after we have more dates. And enjoying this one, of course."

Theseus laughed. "I can live with that." He added. "Let's go to the near restaurant, I starving."

"Alright," Leta agreed. "But let me pay my food this time."

"As you wish, Leta."

Leta was not sure what kind of feeling she had for Theseus yet. But she knew for once that she really enjoy spending times with him. She determined to enjoy and figure out that feeling. She knew one thing though, she won't regret it.

* * *

Hit me in tumblr or twitter

LacieFuyu


	6. not really a first meeting

This _week's prompt. We're internet friends and we're meeting up in real life today and I'm super paranoid because what if you're a deranged killer and– omg you're perfect. As usual I take liberties again._

 _Unbetaed._

 _Anyway, after the release of the ballroom scene I just want more theta content even if that means I had to write it myself lol_

* * *

 _What do you think of meeting in real life, Loz?_

Leta blinked at the message. It was from her closest internet friend, Thes. They had met Tumblr two years ago. She never forgot how they stumbled over a post and from there they kept messaging each other back and forth. She always felt safe to talk about anything because Thes would always listen to her first before responding back. Not even when she felt like she was being petty Thes judged her for it. She trusted him.

And yet, she hesitated to respond back.

Because sometimes even the good friend stumbled on the internet could be actually some sort of deranged killer. She knew she was being paranoid but with all those news regarding how most of the real-life meeting went bad she couldn't help it but scared.

So Leta took her sweet times before decides what to respond to it. She put the phone on the nightstand. She craved chamomile tea which according to her little brother, Corvus, it was her thinking drink. Whatever was that mean? She sipped her tea while thinking about what to respond when Corvus decided to interrupt her.

"What is it? What bothering you?" Corvus asked. He plopped down on the empty seat across her and then tapped his own forehead. "You frowned hard." His eyes landed on her cup of tea. "Also that is your thinking drink and if you need to drink it, mean there is something bothering. Spill it, Leta."

"What even is thinking drink mean?" Leta huffed. She was not in the mood to humour him. Corvus rolled his eyes.

"You only drink it when you think about something, so it's your thinking drink." Corvus said. "Anyway back to topic. What bothers you, Leta Laurena Lestrange?"

"You're being annoying."

"My charm actually."

Leta shook her head. Her little brother sometimes just loved being annoying like this but she knew it was his own way to care about her. So she decided to tell him about Thes suggestion. Corvus listened to her as she had her doubt about agreed to it.

"Hmm.." Corvus hummed, "The same Thes that sometimes make you laugh so much and grinning like a mad man? The one that makes you cursing on your phone or laptop occasionally? Also the one you often tell your insecurities?"

"Well, yes." Leta narrowed her eyes at the expression that Corvus made. "What is it, Corvus?"

"You are just being paranoid," Corvus stated.

Leta shot him an annoyed look. "Tell me something I don't know, Corvus."

"I mean," Corvus shrugged. "Has he ever been anything but sweet to you?"

"Well no-"

"There you go."

"What if just camouflaged?" Leta asked back. "He could just pretend to be a good person but actually deranged killer or something like that."

"Well, if you were that scared over it….." Corvus tilted his head. "I can go with you and sit somewhere near so you would feel safe." He chuckles after whatever he saw at her expression. "Don't be so worried since I will be there. The Ravens always looking out for each other right?"

There was some part of her who still paranoid about this whole thing but since her little brother going to be there, she thought it won't hurt. "Alright. I will agree to meet him then."

Corvus grinned and gave her thumb up. "Nice!" He stood up. "I am going to Aurelius's house. I promised to have to study together with him and Nagini." He walked away, fetch his bag on the other chair and waved at her. "Bye Leta!"

"Don't forget to be back before dinner!"

"Aye, ma'am!"

Leta sighed in amusement as she heard the door being closed. She went back to the bedroom, retrieving her handphone. She noticed there were new messages and felt bad because it was from Thes.

 _Loz?_

 _If you didn't want to, it's fine. I won't be upset._

Leta smiled. And replied to his messages.

 _I am sorry I don't mean to leave you on read. Let's meet._

 _Are you sure?_

 _I am!_

 _Alright then. What about a coffee shop near your office you told me two days ago? That way, you won't have to go too far._

 _Sure! Tomorrow? At lunch?_

 _Yes! Lunch is it! I will wear my favourite cap. You know, the one I sent you the pic two days ago._

 _I get you, Thes. Until tomorrow!_

 _Until tomorrow indeed ^_^_

Leta giggled. Thes tendency to added emotes when he was happy always been endearing. She put down her phone on the nightstand again, looked behind her shoulder and grinned at her wardrobe. She already planned several choices in her head. She didn't want something too formal or casual. After rummaged her clothes several times, she decided on a simple v-neck white shirt with a blue long coat on top of it and ripped jeans. Satisfied by her choice, she hanged the outfits in the wardrobe.

Leta couldn't stop the smile blossomed on her face. She might be worried before but for some reason, she couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

At least that what she thought, until before she had to go.

Corvus sighed at her. "Leta, I will be there. In another table near you, I promise. If this guy turned to be an arsehole, I would kick him myself. No one hurt my older sister and get away with it."

Leta chuckled. "Thanks for your protection then."

"You're very much welcome." Corvus grinned. "C'mon I'll drive us there."

The drive didn't take a long time. Leta took a deep breath before she opened outside the car. It was a windy day. Corvus approached and said he would follow behind. He gave her an encouraging smiled.

Leta gave him a small smile in return. When she entered the coffee shop, the strong smell of coffee welcomed her. She chuckles, a year ago she won't imagine herself to loved coffee as much as she did know. Her best friend's girlfriend, Tina Goldstein kept insisting her to drink it and now she loved it.

Leta checked her phone and saw the message that he already there. She turned her head around, trying to find Thes's cap. She smiled when she spotted his cap and approached him. Thes was so focused on his phone that he didn't realise she was behind him. Bitten down the giggles, she touched his shoulder while calling his name.

"Thes."

Thes turned around and Leta gasped because she recognised him and she could tell that Thes also recognised her. They pointed to each other and exclaimed.

"Leta!"

"Theseus!"

The other customers glanced at them and they immediately apologised for making a ruckus. Leta sat on the seat but her eyes still looked at the person in front of her in disbelief. She couldn't believe her internet friend was none other than Theseus Scamander, Newt's older brother by eight years. He didn't around much since he usually was busy but when he could he would always be lovely and despite all Newt's grumbled about Thes, he always enjoyed Thes's company.

Could she still call him Thes thought?

Theseus cleared her throat and gave her a sweet smile.

"I guess the world really love to surprise us, huh."

"Yes," Leta chuckles. "I don't expect it either."

"Let's introduce each other again, shall we?" Theseus grinned. "I'm Theseus Scamander also known as Thes in most social media."

"I'm Leta Lestrange. Mostly goes by Loz." Leta grinned back.

"That makes me curious, why Loz?" He tilted his head. "It's usually a nickname for names like Lauren and your name is Leta."

"Laurena is my middle name." She explained.

"Make sense," He nodded. "Do you want to order something?"

"Sure, Th-" She stopped herself before continued.

Theseus noticed her abrupt halt. "What is it?"

"Could I even still call you, Thes?" Theseus blinked a few times before laughed. Leta absentmindedly noticed it was such a pleasant sound.

"Of course you can." Thes gave her a big smile. "We are friends after all, Loz. or should I call you, Leta?"

"Loz is fine but it would be lovely to be called Leta. I am not used being called as Loz in real life." She smiled back.

"Alright. Leta is it." He winked and Leta tried not to blush. Thes called the waiter to order. She had to bite back her smile when he ordered for hot dark cocoa. She remembered that Thes said that he was a big fan of dark cocoa. She couldn't help but glad because all those facts she knew from their friendship was real.

Leta ordered espresso and Thes gave her a surprised expression. He waited for the waiter to go before asking. "I know you recently fell in love with coffee but I don't expect you actually love espresso. It's pure black coffee after all."

"You can blame it on your brother's girlfriend. Newt and her used to wage a war which is better between tea and coffee and they dragged me into it." Leta shrugged.

"Ah, Tina is it?" Thes chuckles. "The fierce woman. She definitely matches Newt perfectly. Both of them can be stubborn sometimes."

"You get it right." Leta chuckles, "But they are also very sweet. Truly match by heaven."

"Well anyone that could make my brother looked at them as if they hung the moon must be sweet of course."

Their conversation moves on to their common interest. Leta couldn't help herself but feel relieved because there was nothing different with Thes. He treated her just like they were chatting in social media. It felt so comfortable to talk with him and she could feel this sentiment returned by Thes since he kept talking about anything with her and she was more than happy to listen to him and likewise.

She didn't realise how long time passed but she interrupted by a sudden message from her little brother.

 _I am going home! You don't need me, any more right? Also, who thought your Thes will be the Theseus Scamander AKA Newt's older brother. I definitely not. Anyway, have fun!_

 _P.S I can see you already halfway having a crush with him :P - Corvus_

 _He is not my Thes! Don't be smug and be careful on the way home. - Leta_

 _Will do, Leta! - Corvus_

"Sorry," Leta said as she put her phone on the table. "My little brother messaged me."

"There is nothing to sorry for." Thes tilted his head. "There is nothing wrong with him, right?"

"Nothing, Thes." Leta assured. "He just being little shit."

"To be fair, most siblings are."

"First-hand experience I assume?"

"You are the best friend of the said sibling, Leta." Thes laughed. "You tell me, my dear." He winked.

Leta laughed. She really enjoyed Thes's company. She was afraid of meeting him but it turned to be the best thing ever and she must admit that Theseus Scamander was her type. Maybe Corvus was right but she didn't want to think much about it. For now, she was more than happy to had this friendship with him.

Leta didn't know at the time but in four years, she would call herself Leta Scamander. It was the best thing that would happen to her.

* * *

Hit me in tumblr or twitter

Laciefuyu


	7. lose of colour

Hello everyone! Please bring your tissue because I mixed an AU with CoG situation. (I will) Enjoy (your tears). Unbetaed. All mistake is mine.

This week prompt. "where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate. when your soulmate dies, the world goes back to black and white au." Take liberty as usual and using CoG. (AKA PREPARE TISSUE GUYS PLEASE)

* * *

For a long time, colour was never in his life.

While most people had found their soulmates in their teenage years or early twenties, Theseus hadn't. It resulted in him spent most of his life without colours. Through his life, people always mentioned about colours that they could finally see after meeting their soulmates. Whether it was his parents, his friends from Hogwarts, his fellow soldiers, or his colleagues. Theseus didn't understand their fondness and fascination with colours since he didn't know it from the beginning. He could live his life just fine without it after all.

There was this fascinating question someone asked him about colours.

 _Won't you miss the colours?_

How Theseus supposed to miss it if he never introduced to it. He was so amused by that question that he just laughed when a soldier under his command asked him that. He told that soldier that he won't miss something that he never met. When that soldier asked again that would he like to see it one day, he didn't answer him. He simply shrugged and told him to prepare the troops. He had indirectly dismissed the soldier. Without words, that soldier left him alone.

When the soldier left Theseus gave out a long sigh. It was not in his priority when the world was going to an end because the higher-up in the muggles community decided to go for war around the world and involving innocent people who were not part of it.

And with wizarding communities decided it was not their jobs to stopped a muggle war, Theseus had taken the matter on his own. Because he knew to leave people - _innocent people_ \- regardless they were wizards or muggles, was never the right thing.

Theseus just had to do something even though it would kill him inside.

The thought of wanted to see colours, essentially meeting his soulmates never crossed his mind when Theseus fought in the war. All he could focus on was how to stop the war because the body counts were already too much. He just wanted it to stop.

By near the end of the war, Theseus was already so worn out and the Ministries only decide to interfere now when there were already damage to the wizarding communities. He couldn't help but feel bitter about it because they only listened by near the end war and even involved his only brother, Newt Scamander, to train the dragon, the Ukranian Ironbellies, in the eastern front.

The accident in regard to that project only left the bridge between Newt and him burned. He didn't even know how to approach him again even though he knew he would keep trying to stay in contact. Despite Newt would probably ignore him for times being.

The war came to an end and people regarded him as a War Hero.

And Theseus _hated_ it.

 _War Hero_.

Theseus couldn't help but chuckles in frustration at those words. What he had done was nothing heroic per se. In the end, he killed people even though he hated the war. The enemies he killed were also people, some of them became a soldier because they were forced by their countries. There was nothing heroic about the whole things. It was all one big systematic killing. War Hero was nothing more than a fancy name for a murderer. That all he ever was.

And he hated himself for that.

Theseus kept busying himself and running only with liquor and coffee. He was too afraid to sleep most of the time because the nightmares that haunted him. He didn't want it to happen so he ended up avoid sleeping altogether. He wondered sometimes how he was still functional afterwards and how people manage being fooled by his act.

Theseus came to a conclusion; it was because, in the end, he was never really close to anyone. No close friends, mostly colleagues. No people who he could trust to confide with. And there were this whispers of his demon that he wished could turn his off. He was slowly losing any semblance of sanity he barely holds.

And that was when the colours finally entered his life.

That _she_ entered his life.

At that time he was called by Travers to his office to talk about his current promotion as Head of Auror Department and how they were going to operate from now on. She knocked on the door of Traver's office and there was a sound of a door opened and followed by clicks of heels. He turned his head to see who came.

And their eyes met.

Both of them were startled because there was a sudden onslaught of colours entered their sight. She took a step back and he kept watching her in shock. None of them reacted, loss of words what to say. Their eyes didn't leave each other kept staring on each other. He couldn't help but notice that she had such beautiful eyes. He was not sure what the name of the colour but it was beautiful and warm.

Travers cleared his throat and told him to stop staring at her. He then introduced her to Theseus. Her name was Leta Lestrange and apparently was an investigator and also Travers's secretary. He was fairly surprised when Travers told him what her name was.

Theseus recognised that name from the letters used to send in his Hogwarts days and from the rumours in the wizarding community. She was Newt's friend until the expulsion that damaged their friendship. And at the same time, she also the daughter of the Lestrange that kept being talked.

Theseus never really paid attention to those words because he thought despite everything he should try to get to know the person first before put his decision about someone. That was only fair. Also, someone that could make Newt want to befriend and protect, must be good enough at least. His little brother would not just befriend anyone after all.

So for the rest of the meeting with Travers, Theseus couldn't stop stealing glances at Miss Lestrange. He wanted to talk to her and for the first time in a while, he was feeling excited. It had been sometime he felt something outside of numb and tiredness. Something that made him felt alive. He never knew met a soulmate would feel like this. He wondered was this feeling that people around him tried to tell him.

When the meeting finished and both of them already outside. They stared at each other, not sure what to say and at the loss of words. There were things they need to talk about. He was going to ask her to have dinner together but for some reason his ability to talk smoothly gone because every attempt he was going to say something, the words stuck in his throat. After several attempts, he finally managed to ask her.

"What do you think of having dinner together, Miss Lestrange?"

Miss Lestrange blinked at him repeatedly and then started to chuckles. "Is it alright?"

"What do you mean?" Theseus asked again, confused.

"You recognised my name when Travers introduced me, Mr. Scamander." Miss Lestrange pointed out. "And knowing my family reputation I am not sure it was a good thing." She smiled at him sadly. "I am sorry your soulmate has to be me."

Theseus tilted his head and stared directly at her eyes. "I recognised you from Newt's letter first and foremost." She startled by his words. "And about your family reputation. Rumours within the wizarding communities couldn't always be trusted. I am going to judge what kind of person you are with my own eyes not based people words." She still looked at him with disbelief that he promptly gave her a reassuring smile. "Also someone that Newt protected won't be such a bad person. I am sure of it, Miss Lestrange."

Miss Lestrange opened her mouth but then closed it. Instead, she shook her head and chuckles. "You are such an interesting, Mr. Scamander."

"I considered it a compliment, Miss Lestrange." Theseus smiled. "Also call me Theseus. I don't want you to call me in such a formal way. It's strange to hear somehow."

"Alright, Theseus." Miss Lestrange agreed. Theseus absentmindedly noticed that he liked the way she said his name. "But then you also have to call me Leta." She smiled.

"Sounds good." Theseus grinned. "So what do you think of the dinner, Leta? I am starving."

"If you would have me, Theseus." Leta smiled brightly.

Theseus could feel his heart skip a bit at her smile. "That will be my pleasure, Leta."

The dinner went well. They clicked almost too easily. Theseus told her stories of his misadventure when he was young and when he just became an Auror. Leta listened to him carefully and laughed when he exaggerated some part of the stories. Then they talked about their hobbies, daily activities and almost anything that came up in conversation. If there one thing he was sure of it was that he loved hearing her laugh and seeing her smile. He wondered what kind of feeling he felt right now.

Theseus won't call it love yet but the feeling he felt make him happy. It felt like waking up from a long nightmare. He wondered if this what his parents mean when they said meeting soulmate would make someone's life were more colourful.

After talked about how they were going about the relationship, they decided to meet up every lunch and tried to hang out together at the weekend. There would be days he won't able to meet her because an operation that taken on but that was why times he could meet her always felt more specials. He loved it. For some reason, he could breathe a little bit easier, could laugh more freely and found the world more beautiful than before.

It was all because Leta Lestrange entered his life.

But there were also side he was scared to show her. That broken side of him that he didn't want to show anyone because that wouldn't be anyone expected him to be. He was scared if he showed him that side of him, she would look at him with disgust and pity. He didn't want to that to happen.

And Leta proved him wrong.

It was when of his bad days. He couldn't hide nor control his emotions. The nightmare and the whispers of his demon distracted him badly that he had to call off work and stayed in his house. He was so distraught and pulled knees up, burying his head on it that he didn't hear her coming until she called his name.

"Thes?"

Theseus looked up to found Leta was in his room. He couldn't comprehend because why would she be here. His mind was confused. Leta noticed it and explaining it to him as she sat on the bedside.

"I know you called off work. I was worried because you never called a day off before and the feeling sometimes I feel on you, feel much stronger than usual. I decided to leave early a visit you and surprised to find your house was dark. And it was locked." Leta showed a copy of the key to his house. "Fortunately, you gave me a copy of your key or I had to find a way to cast away your house protection." She chuckled a bit before threw him a concerned gaze. "You looked awful and I can feel you are unsettled. What happened?"

Theseus didn't know what to say because how to explain the condition he had been fighting off all this time. About his nightmare and his experience in war.

And that he was nothing but a murderer.

Theseus didn't know where he found the courage but he told her about all of it. Leta listened to him as he told her his stories; words rolling out from his mouth easier than he thought possible. But at the end of his story, he didn't dare to look. He was scared of what he would see in her eyes.

"Theseus," Leta whispered. "Please look at me."

Theseus reluctantly raised his head, his eyes widened as his eyes met with Leta's. There was no disgust or pity in her eyes. Instead, there was sadness and understanding. And something more that he couldn't recognise yet. There was relief that washed him over that it made him feel much better before.

Without words, Leta pulled him into her arms and whispered against his ears. "It must be hard for you. Hiding all your problem and feeling deep inside without letting anyone know about it. I know that feeling. I am so sorry, Theseus." He could feel she tightened her arms around him, as he tried to hold him together. "I will never let you alone anymore."

And tears dropped from his eyes just like that.

Leta let him cry with all his might, letting the feeling that buried within him go and never let go of him at the same time. She whispered comforting words and told him it was okay. That she would always be there for him.

That day was the first time she spent the night at his house. It was also the first time he felt well-rested in a long while. He was woken up with Leta's face in front of him and he found himself to smile at such sight.

The sunlight that managed went through curtain fell on her brown skin and hair. He wouldn't able to appreciate Leta's beauty much more if he couldn't see the colours. She was very beautiful. He caressed her cheek tenderly with her backhand.

Leta was woken up by his action. She was blinked sleepily at first, didn't recognise where she actually was but then realisation dawned her. She smiled coyly at him. "Do you like what you see, Thes?"

"Very much, Leta." Theseus answered. He got closer to her and nuzzled her which made her laugh in happiness.

As he thought, Leta's laughter really was the best sound in this world.

Ever since that, their relationship progressing faster. Not long after, they became a girlfriend and boyfriend. Theseus noticed there was a time that Leta would make an expression that he saw in his reflection and sometime she would wake up by nightmare when she slept in his house. She didn't say what was her nightmare but he knew it was haunting her like how his memories of war haunting him. But he won't force her to say anything. If she were going to tell him, she would.

That was why instead Theseus focused on how to make her feel safe with him. If Leta felt safe, one day she would tell him in her own time. He believed that. He let her vent about her days to him, teased her, made funny jokes and cooked her favourite foods without magic. Leta showed him various expression but in the end, his favourite would always be the bright smile that would blossom on her face whenever he made her happy.

Theseus always considered it as a blessing.

It didn't take him a long time to propose to Leta. Theseus was rather scared to be rejected but when Leta gave him a big, watery smile and say yes. He immediately gathered her in his arms and thanked her to allow him to be her husband which she responded it should be her that grateful to be loved by him. He promised he would make her the happiest woman in the world.

Leta laughed and said. "If it were you, I could believe it, Thes."

"Thank you for your trust, darling." Theseus said softly.

After their engagement, for some reason they also capable to communicate and sense each other via their bond. According to his parents, it would only happen once their relationship was strong and Theseus was so happy to hear that.

Theseus didn't tell any of his colleagues about their engagement but all of his colleagues ended up rather spooked with the way he kept smiling and humming. Also, not only his colleagues even Leta's colleagues were also spooked with her never-ending good mood. It was going on for a week until they noticed his engagement ring.

Needless to say, there was a wave of congratulations to both he and Leta. Some of them were genuinely happy for them but some were only mean it in the front and the rest didn't even try to they were gossiping.

The _War Hero_ and The _Outcast_.

Theseus snorted when he heard that. Because of course they had to gossip about their love life and gave them such a title as if they were some kind of characters in the story. They were soulmates that find their way and fall in love for real, just like most people were.

Theseus was upset but Leta said he shouldn't be upset over it. Their colleagues would slowly stop talking about them when they found a new thing to talk about. He snorted because he knew it was true. He had just to be patient.

Not long after their engagement, Newt came home. Theseus got words about his fight with Grindelwald who posed as his correspondence in MACUSA. Not only that, the Ministry issued a travel ban for Newt and he had to be the one who delivered the news.

Newt was rather upset about the travel ban and the first thing he asked later how to lifted the ban. And on top of it, before he could tell Newt about his engagement with Leta, she entered his office in a hurry when he about to tell Newt. After explained about it, Newt congratulated them. Newt said he was not upset and he had found his soulmate.

Theseus was about to ask more when Newt excused himself and leave. He and Leta exchanged glances and settled it was because he still felt awkward around them. Theseus really wanted to Newt to be comfortable around them and that was why he kept inviting him for dinner but Newt kept rejecting it.

When Newt invited them to book signing, he was happy because maybe this time around Newt would be more open with them. Theseus also used this chance to asked Newt to be his best man which Newt accepted rather reluctantly.

Theseus wondered whether there was really no hope to make his brother came around them. If it were not for him, at least for Leta. He knew Leta wanted to fix their friendship and seeing her sad like that made him feel sad too.

There were many things happened afterwards that they had no time to talk about their wedding except the fixed date. They were going to be married on June 6th 1928. Even though reluctantly, Newt already accepted to be his best man. But there were more pressing situations not long after.

There were Grindelwald's escape and words about how he gathered his acolytes in Paris. The prophecy about the Lestrange family issues and then, followed by the ball where the rumours were talked about actions that he wished he didn't bring Leta there, found out that the obscurus - _Credence Barebone_ \- survived, Leta told him about her secret that she had been holding, Newt's fifth attempt to lift the travel ban, Hogwarts, Dumbledore and then Paris.

It all happened so fast.

And then Theseus led the group of Aurors to slipped in Grindelwald's rally. He glanced around because he felt Leta's presence and he found her. They exchanged a long glance and she promised she would tell him what happened later via their bond. And then Grindelwald called them out Aurors to come down. He could feel it in his gut this was not good. He once again ordered his subordinates to do nothing.

Grindelwald tried to rile up people in the rally and then a situation happened too fast. One of his auror accidentally killed the girl and by then he knew there would be no way to end it without violence.

When Grindelwald used his cursed blue fire to make that surrounded the Amphitheatre and started to attack every single of his subordinates, didn't let them escape. He noticed his brother was there and he almost could feel his heart drop when Grindelwald taunted Newt.

"Mr. Scamander," Grindelwald mocked. "Do you think Dumbledore would mourn for you?"

Theseus immediately stood beside Newt and not a later second, Grindelwald attacked them with the cursed fire. They tried to hold it back until there was a familiar clear voice that stopped Grindelwald from attacking them.

"Grindelwald! _Stop_!"

Theseus turned toward the source of the voice. His fiance descended slowly from the stairs. He whispered in fear. " _Leta._ " He immediately rushed to her, fending off the cursed fire in his way.

Grindelwald started talking, using his silver tongue to lured her. He tried to tell Leta via their bond that she shouldn't listen to Grindelwald but she didn't respond. He almost could feel his heartbreak when Grindelwald offered his hand and Leta raised her hand to took it. But then, Leta didn't grip Grindelwald's hand and he went back to the circle of curse fire alone.

Theseus was confused and relieved at the same time but that feeling didn't stay for long because Leta turned to him. Her eyes looking past him for a bit then to him. They exchanged gaze that felt so long for him when she said the words followed by the words she told him via their bonds.

"I love you. "

 _I love you so much, Theseus Scamander. Never doubt that. Live for my part too, promise me._

Leta broke their gaze, pulled her wand and destroyed the skull that held by Grindelwald's lieutenant. The cursed fire started to going rampage, no longer in control of Grindelwald.

" _GO!_ " Leta screamed.

Theseus looked at her direction and not having it. He told her via their bonds.

 _I WON'T LEAVE YOU, LETA!_

Theseus used all his might to reach her, to reach her by time but then Grindelwald killed her. It was as if the time slowed down for him. He saw Leta's body slowly turned into dust and the world of colours slowly turned to be the familiar black and white once again. She turned to him and said her last words via their bond.

 _I am sorry I couldn't fulfil my promise but you have to live on. Promise_.

Theseus barely realised that Newt held him back and disapparated them outside because of the anger and the pain that consumed him. As soon as the cursed fire went wild outside, he reacted fast as his instinct took over. He made sure it won't harm his brother. He won't lose another person that precious to him.

To take down the cursed fire, the few wizards left there made a circle, making sure it won't destroy the city. He and Newt immediately apparated to other side and at the same time put their wands into the earth followed by the cries of _Finite._

There were two kinds of fire that fighting each other and he no longer could tell which were the cursed fire and which came from the tip of his wand. When the fire went into the sky, getting extinguished he growled in agony.

After the fire extinguished completely, Theseus lowered down his wand and just breathe. He could barely process everything because there was only one thing that went through his mind.

That Leta was _dead_.

All Theseus wanted to right there was just crumbled and cried but he didn't because he felt so numb. He only registered that Newt approached him when in the corner of his eyes he saw Newt raised his arms and pulled him into it.

Theseus just sobbed into him. Newt never hugged him on his own and he really needed it right now. He latched onto his coat and gripped to it tightly. Then, Theseus heard Newt whispered.

" _I've chosen my side._ "

Theseus sobbed harder and hugged him tighter. He had his brother back but at what _cost_.

Theseus knew that in this fight he had lost so many things. He had failed the teams he led and let them killed. And he lost his fiance, the love of his life, Leta Laurena Lestrange. He knew there was part of him that died along with her along with colours in his world. Even though Leta asked him to live for her part too. It was still hurt but he already silently promised. He would live for her part too.

But Theseus knew, he would once again living but not alive.

Because the colour had left his life.

* * *

Hit me in tumblr or twitter

Laciefuyu


End file.
